Seperate paths
by Star the Cat
Summary: Star and dib hear a rumor that Forest and Jennifer were cheating on them:with each other Star and Dib start to date, and Forest and Jennifer have no idea why. Will they go back to their lovers; or was true love meant to be? rated T for stuff.
1. Sonic sez: rumors are fun

Star was out in the fields, resting. She thought about just relaxing and taking a break from guarding the Lunar emeralds. Her eyes glistened at the sunshine; her jacket was tied around her waist, revealing a blue tank top. Every threat from Mephiles…Every life-risking adventure left her mind at the moment. She didn't even think about what the place was. All she knew was that she was relaxing. Away from guarding, away from threats, away from the secrets that haunted her, away from adventure, away from all the painful memories that was the cause of her troubles.

That day, she was about to do something she thought she'd never do…

After her own day off, she headed home, only to meet Sonic outside her door. Wondering why he was here, she approached him. He opened one eye, watching the blue cat. The blue hedgehog smirked.

"Hey Star, can we talk?" Sonic asked before she could. Star hesitated, and nodded. Sonic pretended he was serious, and turned the smirk to a frown. "What is it, Sonic?" Star asked. Her smile and glistening eyes turned serious and startled. The blue hedgehog finally spoke.

"Star…I'm sorry…but I saw Forest making out with Jennifer last night. He's cheating on you, Star," Sonic lied. Star, naive as she is, believed him. A few tears came to her eyes. "Uh, o-okay…thanks, Sonic…" she thanked him quietly. She walked normally into her house, and then ran up the stairs, crying. She didn't bother to even glance at her mother and father. She didn't even think about a remark for her sister, Deserae. She ran straight to her room, fully crying into her pillow. She felt like her life was ruined. Her family tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. She cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning, she tried to wake up and hope it was all just a horrible dream. She saw a tear-stained pillow in front of her. She went downstairs and didn't bother to eat breakfast. At that point, she wasn't really hungry. She went outside and walked over to the untouched woods, hoping not to be seen by Forest. Unfortunately, he was on his way out of the woods, just to bump into Star.

"Oh, hey Star!" he exclaimed, joyfully. Star didn't answer back. She looked at him. Star only whispered, "Why?" and left right after that. Forest looked puzzled, and ran to her. "What's up, Star? And whaddaya mean 'Why?'" he asked. Star didn't want to look at him at the moment, so she ran away from Forest. She dropped a piece of paper that said "Goodbye forever" on it. Forest picked it up and read it. There were some tears in his eyes. "Star…what's wrong?..." he whispered to himself, reaching out to the blue cat, only realizing that she was gone…

Star went over to a nearby sakura and sat down. She buried her head into her arms. She was like that, crying, for about twenty minutes. She then felt a meerkat tap her shoulder.

"Go away, Forest…" Star trailed off, not realizing it wasn't a hedgehog. The meerkat sat down next to her. "Star, it's me, Dib!" the meerkat exclaimed. Star looked at Dib, Jennifer's boyfriend. The once teenager from earth looked at her back.

"So… you heard?" Star asked. Dib looked down. "Yes…" he replied, sadly. He sighed.

"What am I gonna do without Jenn? She's all I think about…" Dib muttered, staring at the sky. Star did the same. "What am _I_ gonna do without _Forest_?" she retorted. She paused for a moment. "He's all that I look forward to every day," she finally whispered. Dib looked at Star, smiling. "Well…maybe…" Dib muttered. Star turned to the meerkat. "What?" she asked. Dib shook his head. "N-no, it's stupid," Dib replied. Star stared at him. "Dib, what is it? I won't laugh!" she insisted. He sighed.

"Well, would it be…you know…_wrong _to…well…" he trailed off. Star dazed at him. "Are you asking me on a date?" she asked. Dib blushed, and turned away. "…you're gonna freeze me in an ice crystal now, right?" he muttered. Star giggled. "No, I think…it's a good idea…" she replied, blushing. She started wrapping one of the ribbons in her hair around her finger. Dib smiled. "S-so…Tomorrow? A-at the movies?" he asked. Star smiled. "Sure. Call me, okay?" she asked, writing down something on her paper. Dib stared at her as she left the note next to him. Star walked away, smiling and looking back. There was just something about him that was just as special as Forest…


	2. Admitting

Star was just walking out of the woods, when Forest grabbed her. Star looked at him in fear. He started to let go and talk.

"What's going on, Star? You've been acting strange all day! What's up?" he asked. Star turned to him. She gave him an angry glare.

"Don't even ask me that! Sonic saw you and Jennifer making out the other night, and you ask me WHAT'S UP?" she yelled. She was stopped by a surprised kiss. She pulled away, quickly, and started to run. She stopped after she heard Forest's voice telling her to wait. She turned back at him.

"Forest, do you know what hurts the most?" Star asked. Forest stared, not believing that she had believed in Sonics' rumor.

"The fact that you lied and cheated when I… maybe…loved you…" she admitted. With that, she ran off, her shadow running with her. Forest glared around.

"Sonic…" he muttered angrily. He went on over to the 'Tree of Life' and sat down, half of his own anger towards himself. The other half was towards Sonic. He lay back, quickly dozing off.

"What should I wear?" Star asked herself as she stood in the middle of her own room. Deserae put an arm around her sister and smirked.

"Now, I don't ever really help you, but I think I have just the outfit!" she exclaimed. She pulled out a purple dress with black splatters designed to be on it. Star stared at it, then shook her head.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll just wear this," she assured, pointing at her jacket and white pants. Deserae sighed.

"I don't see why they couldn't choose me as queen…" she grumbled. Star didn't care about what she said for once. She was actually happy. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.

That night, Star headed toward the movies and saw Dib, dressed up in his finest tux, wearing black pants. She giggled about how fancy he looked. Dib looked confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I started to laugh. He laughed with me.

"Stop, Star! You're making me laugh! Hahahe…" he giggled. I tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. Watching him laugh just made me laugh harder. When we finally stopped laughing, he smiled. I smiled back.

"You do realize this is a movie theater, not a wedding," I reminded him. He sighed.

"Sorry, I had to follow my sister's advice…" he trailed off. I was a bit shocked, but not by much. He…reminded me of Forest…when we started dating…

Meanwhile…

"SONIC!" Forest shouted. Sonic leapt down from a tree nearby. He smirked.

"Well, well, well Forest. Looks like I wasn't lying!" the blue hedgehog bragged. Forest punched him across the face. Sonic fell, but got up quickly.

"HEY! What the HELL was that for?" Sonic yelled, pretending he didn't know the obvious. Forest's eye twitched.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SONIC? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER ABOUT THAT RUMOR?" Forest shouted violently. Sonic got up and rubbed his finger under his nose. He smirked.

"I told you I would, Forest. Usually, I wouldn't get in the way of you two, but then you told everybody about me and Shadow! Let's just say it's payback for ruining my reputation," He shouted angrily. Forest shrugged.

"Well, I thought you were bluffing!" He admitted. Sonic laughed evilly.

"You know, you are so evil for a hedgehog that saves the world most of the time," Forest sighed.


End file.
